


Is This A Date?

by myangelwearsatrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myangelwearsatrenchcoat/pseuds/myangelwearsatrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows what it means to go on a date and he's pretty sure that's what this is. There's no way he's wrong! He even asked Sam and Sam's always right! Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing porn so I decided that I'd try my hand at fluff with a side of angst. Hopefully you'll enjoy! ^_^ (This is going to have more than one chapter!)

"Hey Cas, what do you think about catching a movie with me?" Dean asked, poking his head into the angel's room. 

"Why? Where has it gone?" he asked. He set his book down on the nightstand and gave Dean a concerned look.

He held back a chuckle and beamed at the look on Cas' face. 

"No Cas, I don't literally mean to catch a movie. I mean do you want to go watch a movie with me at the theater?" 

"Will Sam be joining us?" 

"Nope. He wants to stay in and continue his research. But hey, if you ask me, that's perfect because he never really pays attention anyway. Total buzz kill." Dean says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

Castiel cocked his head to one side which made him look like an adorably confused puppy and at that Dean burst out laughing. 

"C'mon Cas. I can already tell tonight is going to be tons of fun." 

 

____________________________

 

Before they left, Castiel slipped away to talk to Sam. 

"I think I'm going on what you human's call a "date"." 

Sam looked up from his research and raised an eyebrow at him as if asking 'what the hell are you on about?'. 

"Dean asked me to go see a movie with him." he supplied. 

"Sounds like a casual everyday friend thing to do to me." 

"He asked me to go alone, though!" he replied, frustrated. 

Sam just laughed. "Its no big deal, Cas. I'm sure its nothing. Me and and Dean go the to movies alone all the time." 

"Yeah, but you guys are brothers and he says you kill the buzz." 

Sam didn't know whether to be offended or amused. 

Castiel gripped his hair in exasperation. 

"Okay okay, there's no need for you to rip your hair out." he said, putting his research aside and giving Cas his undivided attention. "Look, if you're really that worried about it, try to hold his hand during the movie or something." 

"If that doesn't get you a reaction or a confession of his undying love for you, then go in for a kiss." 

"A kiss?" he questioned. 

"Yes Cas, a kiss. Y'know that thing people do when they press their lips to someone else's that they like and/or love." Sam felt like he was talking to a child.

Castiel gave him an unamused look and opened his mouth to reply but Dean's booming voice cut him off. "Cas? Cas?! CASTIEL!" 

"He's in here with me Dean!" Sam shouted back. 

"Oh thank god, I almost thought you stood me up for a moment." Dean grinned, relieved, as he stepped into the study. 

"I would never." Castiel said standing up and facing him. 

"I know." Dean gave him a fond smile. "Let's get going." 

 

________________________

 

When they arrived at the theater Dean insisted on paying for the tickets and the snacks. 

"Just let me pay for it this time, then next time you can. Deal?"

There was going to be a next time? That must mean Dean really liked him. He nodded his head eagerly and watched him walk off to get their snacks. 

He quickly pulled out his phone and hastily sent a message to Sam. 

Castiel:  
Is buying the snacks a sign of a date? 

Sam replied almost immediately. 

Sam:  
I guess it could be 

As he was putting his phone away, Dean strolled back over to him carrying a large bucket of popcorn and a cup full of what he assumed to be soda. 

"Thought we could share a drink. Hope you're okay with that." he smiled sheepishly, handing it over to him. 

"Yeah, of course." Cas replied giving Dean a small smile in return. 

 

______________________________

 

During the middle of the movie Dean got up to go get a refill of the popcorn and Castiel whipped out his phone to message Sam. 

Castiel:  
We're sharing a drink. Is that a sign? 

Sam's reply wasn't immediate like the last time, but it was almost as fast.

Sam:  
Sure

Castiel:  
Should I try the holding hands thing next? 

Sam:  
Go for it

He was putting his phone back in his pocket when he felt something hit the back of his head. 

He turned around looking for the culprit. 

"Text your friends after the movie, dickwad." a harsh voice whispered. 

He was about to say something in return when Dean came back, an irrated scowl on his face. 

"He payed for the movie just like you did, asshole. So I think if he feels the need to text someone during the movie he has just as much right to as anyone else in this theater." 

The person huffs in irritation and doesn't say anything else.

"You good, Cas?" Dean asks as he sits down with the bucket in his lap. 

Cas feels his cheeks heat up at Dean's concern for him. "Yeah." 

He was squealing on the inside. Dean defending him had to be a sign of his like for him. This date was going well. 

While Dean was captivated by the action in the movie, Castiel slowly inched his hand into Dean's lap and took a hold of his hand. 

Dean turned to look at him, "Is there something you need?"

He shook his head and turned his attention towards the movie. Dean's hand felt warm and clammy in his. After a couple seconds Dean yanked his hand away. 

Castiel felt a little hurt but tried not to let it show. He returned his hand to his own lap and continued to watch the movie, sneaking glances towards Dean out of the corner of his eye.  
Dean was looking at him with this confused look on his face but eventually went back to watching the movie. 

When the movie was finished they made their way to the bathrooms. 

"Sorry Dean, I really have to go."

"Don't be sorry, its fine." Dean gave him a quick smile. "Just hurry up." 

He nodded his head and made his way into the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and messaged Sam.

Castiel:  
He defended me when someone was being rude but he didn't let me hold his hand. 

Sam:  
Well I guess that's good

Castiel:  
How is that good?

Sam:  
I meant the defence part

Castiel:  
Oh 

Sam:  
Has he confessed his undying love for you yet? :P

Castiel:  
Sam that isn't funny. He rejected my hand holding, what do I do now? 

Sam:  
Go in for the kiss :* muah muah lol

He had no idea what all of Sam's message meant but decided to follow his advice. He left the bathroom, but not before making sure his hands were washed and his breath was fresh. 

Dean was leaning against one of the railings when he got out and he quickly walked over to him. 

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

He just nodded giving him a small grin. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand once more as they were leaving the theater and this time Dean didn't pull away. 

Until they got outside. 

He ripped his hand out of Castiel's and demanded to know why he was being so weird. 

Before Dean could bombard Cas with more questions, he pushed their lips together. 

He only got a little taste of Dean's mouth before he was abrubtly pushed away. 

"What the hell, Cas?!" 

"You didn't like it?" Cas asked, puzzled. "Is that not what you're supposed to do on a date? Perhaps my breath wasn't as fresh as I thought it was. Forgive me." 

Castiel was blushing furiously and it appeared that Dean was too until he started yelling and Castiel soon realized that he was angry. 

"Date?! This isn't a date, Cas! Who the fuck told you that it was? I don't even like you that way and I sure as hell know that I'm not gay." 

People were starting to stare but Castiel nor Dean cared.

"Sam did! He told me that everything you did for me tonight were signs of a date. He said that since the hand holding thing didn't work to get you to confess your undying love for me, that I should try and kiss you." 

Dean started laughing like the entire thing was one big joke and Castiel felt tears start to blur his vision.

"Oh god, that's hilarious! His jokes are definitely getting a lot better then they used to be. C'mon Cas, let's get back home so we can give Sam his medal of honor." 

Dean started to walk away, still laughing, but soon stopped and turned around when he realized that Cas wasn't following behind him.

"It wasn't a joke, Dean." Cas said softly before disappearing, leaving Dean frozen in place.

"Fuck." he muttered.


	2. Is This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been months since Dean last saw Cas and he's prayed to him with every chance he was given. Will Castiel ever respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! :) Don't hesitate to point out any spelling mistakes or anything else that you see that doesn't make sense. ^-^

"Hey babe, I don't mean to sound nosy or anything, but I couldn't hel-" 

"Well believe it or not whatever you were just about to say was going to come out sounding incredibly nosy, so don't even start." Dean grumbled. He took another swig of his beer and looked at the woman beside him. 

Her mouth was frozen open in shock and she looked thoroughly surprised that her tricks hadn't worked on him. 

Then her shock turned to anger and she rolled her eyes at him. "Fucking asshole." she muttered, walking away from him and most likely go to look for her next victim. 

Yeah, he was the asshole. Dean bitterly laughed at how true that was. 

Its been about 3 months since Dean last saw Castiel and during that time he's developed a drinking problem. Can you blame him, though? Its not everyday that your best friend confesses his feelings for you and you laugh in his face like its one big joke. 

He's tried praying to him so he could apologize but was gave nothing for 3 whole months. 

He guessed he deserved that but Castiel could have at least given him at least a little sign to reassure Dean that he was okay. Dean knew he didn't deserve it but he at least needed something.

"Hey buddy. I think its time for you to start heading home. I can even call a cab for you if you would like one but you can't stay here." 

Dean looked up at the bartender and sighed. He nodded his head sluggishly and watched him pick up the phone on the wall and call who he assumed to be a taxi company.

There was no way he was going to risk driving Baby, drunk. He'd just leave it here at the bar and have Sam pick it up for him in the morning. 

When he arrived at the bunker, he tried to sneak off to his room without disturbing Sam but as soon as he closed the door, all the lights turned on. 

"Welcome back." Sam's voice was harsh and cold.

A tone of voice that was becoming an everyday thing for Dean whenever he and Sam talked. 

"Heya Sammy." 

Sam shook his head in despair and sighed, another gesture that was quickly becoming an everyday thing for Dean. 

"You really have to stop this, Dean. Its not safe nor is it healthy. You have to stop beating yourself up over what happened with Cas." 

"How?! Every single fucking time I close my eyes I see his face! You don't understand, Sam. He looked so broken, like I had just shattered all his hopes and dreams. You don't know what that feels like!" Dean hated having these arguments with Sam because he always ended up in Sam's arms crying about how he never meant to hurt Cas. 

Sam tossed his long arms up in the air, a gesture indicating that he was close to giving up. 

"I actually do, Dean. Did you forget when he came back here to get his stuff?" Sam was tugging at his hair in frustration now.

"It was my fault that he even tried all that stuff with you! How was he supposed to know I wasn't actually being serious. I feel just as bad as you do, so don't you dare try to make it seem like this is all about you!" 

Dean sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I hurt him, Sam. The only person I could ever call a best friend, I hurt." 

The tears that started to flow down his face then were all to familiar. Sam felt his heart tug in his chest. Dean rarely cried and when he did it was always something that kind of stuck with him forever. 

There's just something so devastating about watching someone so strong break down into that sort of vulnerable state. 

When he wrapped Dean up in his arms, he just looked so small and it ate away at him. 

Dean eventually fell asleep and Sam carried him to bed. Carefully removing his shoes and jacket and tucking him in. 

Sam went back to his own room and decided that Castiel and Dean needed to talk to eachother. He had had enough of Dean's newfound drinking problem and the moping around that he did was no better. 

"Cas, please. Dean needs you. I know he hurt you, I did too, but if you really cared about him you would at least give him a chance to apologize." 

Sam looked around and waited a few minutes. Nothing.

"C'mon Cas! Dean's gonna end up drinking himself to death and I don't want to see that happen to him just because you were too stubborn to hear him out." Sam waited again and just like before, nothing. 

He sighed in exasperation and decided to call it a night. He try again tommorow.

___________________________

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, it was to the feeling of being watched. 

He peered around the room and his eyes landed on a figure in the corner. He rubbed his eyes furiously to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Cas?" he croaked. 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean was so confused. He didn't remember praying to him last night. 

"Sam." Cas supplied for him.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to hug his friend (were they even friends anymore?) but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate or acceptable. 

"He says that you've developed a drinking problem because of me." 

Of course he did. 

"No, not because of you. I started drinking again because I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to deal with my own feelings, so I drink them away."

Now it was Castiel's turn to not know what to say.

"Look, if you came here to yell at me or to tell me that are friendship is over, just please, get on with it already."

Castiel shook his head. That's not even close to what he came here for. 

"I just," he hesitated. What if Dean had the same feelings about this as before? What if Dean was still disgusted by him? He didn't know what he'd do. "I want to know, how you feel about my feelings for you. I-I love you, Dean. I really don't want to lose you and if I do because of some silly unrequited crush, then I don't know how I'll survive." 

He turned his gaze to the floor and waited for the inevitable to come. He didn't want to see Dean's reaction to his confession. He didn't know how he'd deal with that, or any of this, if Dean was yet again horrified by his feelings. 

"Dean, please, say something. Anything." 

When Dean's bare feet entered his vision, he looked up and gasped at how close he was standing to him. 

Dean was probably going to hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and waited for the pain. When it didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes and looked into Dean's. 

There was something there. Something that Castiel thought he had imagined seeing when Dean looked at him. 

Love. 

When Dean's hand came in contact with his face, it was a gentle touch. He was hesitant about leaning in to it but when he did, he saw a small smile form on Dean's lips. 

"Is this okay?" Dean asked softly. He nodded and Dean's smile grew wider. 

He traced Castiel's lower lip with his thumb and leaned in slowly. He looked into Castiel's eyes and silently asked again, if what he was about to do was okay. 

He nodded once more and then Dean's lips were on his. This kiss was brief and Castiel wished it could have went on forever. 

"More." Castiel murmed with a fake pout and Dean chuckled once more before grabbing him by the hip and pulling him flush against his body. 

This time the kiss lasted a lot longer and Castiel got to finally touch Dean in ways he always wanted to. 

He placed his hands on Dean's butt, which emitted a gasp from him, and pulled him closer. 

Dean pulled away and Castiel worried that he had down something wrong. 

"Pick me up." 

Oh, okay. 

He pressed his hands more firmly on Dean's butt and he jumped up, trying to wrap his legs around Castiel's waist but instead he just ended up knocking them both over. 

He couldn't help but start to laugh at their failed attempt. Dean playfully slapped his chest in mock hurt, but he had a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Oh my god, are you guys having sex in there?" It was Sam.

Dean burst out laughing.

"Hello Sam." 

"Hey Castiel, glad you guys are talking again." he sounded genuinely happy for them and that made him smile. 

"Me too." Dean replied. 

"Good. And Cas? Thanks for coming. I'm really sorry for what I did, I hope you know that." He walked away after that and Castiel almost forgot about that. 

He looked over at Dean who had a guilty expression on his face. They were quiet for a while before Dean spoke.

"I'm really sorry as well. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean held up his hand to silence him. "Let me finish. I've had a crush on you for a long time and like I said before, I'm an idiot who can't deal with his own feelings." 

"When you tried to hold my hand, I kind of panicked a bit. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get my hopes up. When you tried it again, I was angry. I thought you were playing a joke on me."

"I would never do such a thing." 

"I know, but I assumed thats what you were doing with Sam. When you called it a date and kissed me, I lost it. I couldn't believe how you could be so cruel, now I realize thats exactly what I was being towards you. So I did what I do best, I denied my feelings for you, thinking I was doing good, protecting myself. I hadn't realized that I was hurting you in the process." 

Dean looked up at him and reached out to hold his hand. "When I say I'm sorry, I truly mean it. Cas, I really didn't mean to hurt you and I feel terrible. So I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me. Like forever."

Dean gave him a fond smile and Castiel squeezed his hand. "I forgive you and it would be a pleasure to be forever stuck with you."

"Aww, look at that, the babies made up. Thats cute. Now get out here and eat, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes." 

"SAM! You ruined the moment, bitch." Dean shouted with a fond irratated smile on his face. 

"Jerk!" Sam yelled back, walking away from the door. 

Castiel smiled in delight at the brothers' playful banter. If this is what it would be like being with Dean and living with the Winchesters, he thinks he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was good and you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to point out any mistakes! :)


End file.
